There Was No Plan
by shesarebelxx
Summary: Jesse and Rachel go to Dr. Sheppard for a brain surgery, but what happens when Rachel doesn't make it? A short, sad, St. Berry drabble, mostly.


Just a short little Grey's/Glee Crossover I wrote. I never get much feedback from people on Tumlbr, so I decided to post this one here.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning everyone," Dr. Sheppard greeted the room of doctors and scrub nurses. "It's a beautiful day to save lives."<p>

That's true, it was a beautiful day. But not to save a life. Not this time. See, you can't save them all. And though Derek loved the feeling of saving someone's life, what he hated more than he liked about his job was telling people when their daughters, their mothers, their girlfriends, their wives, didn't make it.

* * *

><p>"Wh-What?" Jesse whispered, his face paling as the doctor in front of him gave him the news. "But you said it was just a routine procedure! You promised me everything would be fine!"<p>

"I'm sorry," Dr. Sheppard said, bowing his head. "We did all we could do. Rachel simply wasn't strong enough to provide even the simplest of surgeries. It was her weight, we suppose. She was malnourished, so her body went to sleep and just…never woke up."

"But…but she could still wake up, right?" Jesse whispered, his voice pleading with the doctor. "Please…tell me she could still wake up."

"I'm very sorry," Dr. Sheppard said, bowing his head once again. "But there's simply nothing I could do. The baby….the baby didn't make it either."

Jesse's eyes widened. "She was…she was pregnant?" he whispered, tears springing to his eyes, and then before he could wipe them away, they were rolling down his cheeks. "She had a baby? You mean…we were close to being a family?"

"You can go see her," a young resident, Lexie, he thought her name was, whispered. "You can have a few hours to say your goodbyes."

Jesse nodded numbly, following Lexie to the room where Rachel lay, completely supported by machines, but looking as though she was sleeping. Her hair was shaved to where they had to do the procedure, the one Rachel had assured him would be fine. The one Rachel had said he had nothing to worry about. The one Rachel said was only a bump in the road on the road to their success.

But now here they were, at the end of the road. And all Jesse could do was sit there, and hold her hand, and cry and cry, while he slowly heard the monitor beep further and further apart, signaling that the end was coming closer.

"Hey baby," Jesse said, hiccupping through his tears, holding her cool hand. "Hey…did you know you had a baby in there? I bet you did. Why didn't you tell me, baby? We could've sat together on the couch and named her. It was a girl, you know. And we could have picked out the paint for the nursery together, and I would've let you paint her room any way you wanted."

He sighed, feeling the tears rush down his face again.

"Why did you want this surgery so badly?" Jesse whispered. "Why did you beg and plead for it. It wasn't emergent yet. We could've waited. We had months, hell, we possibly had years, before we had to do anything about it. We could've been a family. We could've sat together on Sundays more and read the newspaper together. We could've made it on Broadway. We could've done so many things together. Rachel…what am I supposed to do without you? I can't live without you. You can't leave me Rachel….please, come back. Rachel…"

He hadn't noticed, but his voice started rising and soon there was a crowd around him of doctors and nurses, trying to calm him down. Finally, Dr. Sheppard came in, still in his scrubs, sighing at the young boy.

"She's gone, Jesse," he whispered, putting a hand to the boy's shoulder. "There's nothing more we can do."

Jesse fell onto the chair, staring at Rachel.

How was he supposed to live without her?

* * *

><p>She was beautiful. She was everything he had remembered about her, everything she had been and more. She was dressed in all white, and yes, there even was a halo around her head. She truly was an angel now. She stood next to a girl who looked just like her, with his curly hair.<p>

"We've been waiting for you," Rachel whispered, reaching out her hand. "But why did you take your life, Jesse? Why didn't you continue on to Broadway, like we planned?"

He sighed. The light was so warm, and her voice was so intoxicating. All he wanted to do was reach out and grab her hand. "Because without you, Rachel, there was no plan."


End file.
